marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade
|gender = Male|age = 46|DOB = December 2nd, 1997|DOD = November 5th, 2044|affiliation = Society of the Fallen (formerly) Winter Soldiers (formerly) The Brigade|status = Deceased|movie = The Ghost (cameo) Renegade The New Avengers: The Demise Renegade 2 The Brigade The Brigade II Renegade 3 Master Malius: Tales of Dark Magic Rockslide Kid Force The Brigade: Tribulation The Brigade: The Catastrophy|actor = }}Ryan Warren Emerson was one of the last few test subjects of the revived Winter Soldier program, who had been experimented on, by the Society of the Fallen. He was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who went under the codename Hellhound, and began operating on missions for Nick Fury. However, during one mission, he and his men had been ambushed and was taken in by the Society, after his comrades had been killed by the members, while being declared missing to the public eye. From there, along with thousands of other soldiers, mercenaries, hitmen and agents, he was enlisted into the newly revived Winter Soldier program, while being exposed to the Super Soldier Serum and a bit of interior cybernetic upgrades. He was brainwashed and was given the codename Renegade. He had been used for assassinations, wars, missions and underground criminal activities for the Society. However, once he was able to take control of his memory again, he, along with a few other Winter Soldiers, stood up against the Society and made an escape from their base and waged a battle against them and their obedient Winter Soldiers. After the battle, he and one other Winter Soldier who he had befriended with, codenamed Outlaw, managed to survive the battle and went their separate ways to the real world, to stay away from any sources linked to the Society. While returning back to Chicago, in the midst of the War of Galactus, he encountered Nick Fury and Spider-Man, who were impressed by his recent actions. From there, they proposed to Renegade of helping the New Avengers defeat Galactus once and for all, with Renegade reluctantly agreeing to do so. He participated in the Second Battle of Earth, which ultimately ended with the defeat of Galactus, the death of Black Panther and the retirement of Spider-Man. Fury had then created a new team called The Brigade, once the New Avengers had become defunct. This team now dealt with more otherworldly threats and terrorist acts, compared to the two predecessor teams. Here, Renegade acted as its leader, with Virtue, a Skrull native, acting as the team's co-leader. Powers and Abilities Powers Super Soldier Serum/Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a subject to the revived Winter Soldier program, he was injected by the Super Soldier Serum, which enhanced all his capabilities and physical functions, along with cybernetic upgrades. * Peak Human Strength: As a former Winter Soldier, Renegade's physical strength is immensely enhanced to the early levels of superhuman condition by a series of treatments performed on him by Society scientists. * Peak Human Speed: His speed is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. * Peak Human Stamina: Renegade's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours before tiring. * Peak Human Durability: His bones and muscles are apparently vastly denser and more resilient than a normal human's. He sustained no injury being hit with a baton at full force. * Peak Human Reflexes: His reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels. His reflexes are responsive enough to dodge Barnes’ attacks. * Peak Human Leaps: Renegade is able to jump 5x higher than the average human can. * Peak Human Vortex Breath: Renegade is able to use his breath to blow enemies away from him like wind to a certain distance. * Heat Vision: Renegade can emit extreme pulses of heat and fire beams from his eyes, thanks to his cybernetic enhancements. * Electric Manipulation: He is able to release then discharge electricity from his body, causing shocking damage or changes to whatever he touches. * X-Ray Vision: Renegade can see through any type of matter, just by concentrating. It may appear as a skeletal image similar to the ones seen on hospital x-rays, or it may be a full color image. * Energy Blasts: Renegade can shoot blasts and waves of energy that can vaporize and eviscerate anyone instantly. Abilities * Master Combatant: He is an extremely formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation in handling fights. He is an expert fighter in boxing, wrestling, jiu jitsu and muay thai. * Master Marksman: Renegade is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into a Winter Soldier. * Master Strategist: Renegade is a skillful tactician. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter near any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. Category:Renegade Characters Category:The Brigade Characters Category:Brigade Category:Winter Soldiers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Experiments Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Assassins Category:Super-Soldiers